


试探

by asadeseki



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 很显然，德克偏要在半夜问一些在他看来至关重要的问题。





	试探

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。  
> 2016-12-31 发于sy  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641675

“如果我一直尖叫的话，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
陶德睁开眼，映入眼帘的是满天繁星和他们用可疑手段换来的吉普车顶。他正横躺在后座，德克占了副驾驶座，声称这样有更大的空间伸展双腿。凉风习习，夜晚静谧，而陶德有种强烈的感觉，今晚睡不好觉了。  
  
“比如说，其他事情不变，但我一直尖叫，一刻不停。”  
  
陶德思考了一会儿，“大概不会吧。”他把毛毯拉到胸口翻了个身，试图找到刚才那个舒服的位置。然而德克没有罢休。  
  
“那如果我的一只手变成了一条鳄鱼，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“德克，你他妈在说啥？”  
  
“好吧好吧，下面这个问题就严肃了。你愿意右手变成香蕉，还是……还是一直被拖拉机跟着。拖拉机开得很慢，你可以远离它，但它总是会跟在你后面——很慢很慢。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你得选一样。”  
  
“所以我要么丢一只手，要么被人——”  
  
“没有丢，它变成香蕉了呀。”  
  
“香蕉不会烂吗？”  
  
“每天都是新鲜的。”  
  
“我能吃那根香蕉吗？”  
  
德克想了一会儿，“可以，但那样好恶心。”  
  
“哪里恶心了？它不就是根香蕉吗？”  
  
“那是你的手啊。”  
  
“会疼么？”  
  
停顿。“不会，但那样好奇怪，就好像醒着做手术。”  
  
陶德想知道德克经历过什么样的手术，为什么他会醒着，不过现在还不是时候。  
  
“我还是选香蕉，我不喜欢被人跟着。”  
  
“行吧。你愿意没人记得你长什么样，还是所有人都觉得你丑哭了。”  
  
“我一个也不选。”  
  
“你要是一个也不选，这两种情况会同时发生。”德克淡然道。  
  
“好吧好吧，没人记得我长什么样？连我朋友和家人也不记得？”  
  
“没人认得出你。”  
  
“即使我每天都戴同一顶帽子？”  
  
“不许戴帽子。如果你试图戴有辨识度的帽子，这帽子就得扔掉。”  
  
“那我去抢银行。”  
  
“假如你利用你的诅咒，会被鲨鱼咬的。我不敢相信，你居然会因为我不停尖叫而不跟我做朋友。”  
  
“那样的话我很难了解你啊。”  
  
“我可以喊出我的个人资料生活琐事啊，你又不知道我会喊什么。”  
  
“我不喜欢人们对我大喊大叫。”  
  
“你的耳朵会适应的。”  
  
“或许吧。”  
  
“如果其他事情不变，但我永远不用刀叉吃饭，你还会跟我做朋友吗？比如说我们去餐厅的话，我会把餐具扔一边，用手抓。”  
  
“我会让你点披萨薯条。”  
  
“结果我总是会点意面浓汤。”  
  
“恶心。”  
  
“而且我会一直穿白衬衫，溅满油渍，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“大概吧，取决于我们出去吃饭的频率。”  
  
“好的，如果——”  
  
“天啊，德克，你到底有多少这样的问题啊？”  
  
“——我冲着每一条狗狂叫，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“你的确对每一条狗狂叫啊。”  
  
“哪有每一条。”  
  
“镇上那条拉布拉多似乎想把我们一路驱逐出去。”  
  
“如果我有四条舌头，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“会。”  
  
“我还没说舌头长在哪里呢。”  
  
“求你别说了。”  
  
“如果我浑身毛茸茸，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“会。”  
  
“如果我是同性恋，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
陶德眨眨眼，“什么？我当然会。”  
  
“如果我跟人打招呼不说‘你好’，而是扇他们，你还会跟我做朋友——”  
  
“德克，难道你觉得我会因为你是同性恋而跟你友尽吗？”  
  
“这只是假设啦，陶德。”  
  
“好吧，”陶德犹豫了一下要不要逼问他，想想还是算了，“扇他们哪儿？”  
  
“就是扇他们，身体随便哪个部位。”  
  
“我能不能——阻止你跟人打招呼？”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“也是。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“我还是会跟你做朋友的。但我不会把你介绍给其他的朋友。”  
  
“我已经认识你所有的朋友了，”德克嗤笑。  
  
“太伤人了。我也可能有别的朋友啊，工作上的朋友。”  
  
“我是你唯一一个工作上的朋友。”  
  
“除了你，还有那只猫呢。”  
  
“还有法拉。”德克的语气突然变了，有点像每次他在看美人的时候阿曼达的语气，特别诡异。陶德非常讨厌阿曼达那样，也不喜欢德克用这种语气跟他说话。“她也算是工作上的朋友。”  
  
“我是说酒店的工作，不过——”  
  
“法拉很酷啊，对吧？她的——枪，酷酷的外套，总之整个人——都很酷。”德克竭力保持平静，快要得动脉瘤了。  
  
“差不多吧。”  
  
“我敢打赌，她男朋友一定觉得，她，是最棒的。”  
  
“她有男朋友了？”  
  
“我觉得没有。你干嘛问这个啊，陶德？你为什么这么关心法拉是不是单身？”  
  
陶德张嘴想辩解，又闭上了。“很聪明啊，德克。”  
  
“是吧？”陶德听出他语带笑意，“所以呢？”  
  
“我不感兴趣。主要是我妹妹不高兴。”  
  
“哦，好吧，那个，你俩看起来，挺感兴趣的来着。”德克的语气有掩饰不住的释然。  
  
陶德坐起身，“德克·詹特利，我觉得你暗恋某人。”  
  
德克像被电了一样弹起来，眼神惊恐。他之前坐着睡觉，头发乱蓬蓬的，整个人看上去一团糟。陶德忍不住勾起嘴角，即使他知道自己也好不到哪儿去。  
  
“什么？我？暗恋？不，搞什么——再说了，谁——怎么——那是——还有——”  
  
“没关系的。说真的我不喜欢法拉。而且我也不认为她喜欢我，别管阿曼达说的什么外套的事。”  
  
“法拉？”德克还是没有缓过来。陶德脑海中的几块重要碎片开始排列组合，渐渐清晰。他打了一个夸张的哈欠，掩饰自己意识到真相的表情。  
  
“你应该约她出去，”他努力保持平常的语调。德克依旧瞪着他，他假装没有发现，心跳飞快，砰砰砰快要撞出胸腔，呼吸却变得缓慢。“好，接下来，你愿意住在一栋巧克力屋里，还是一座用生肉做的房子里？”  
  
“好恶心啊，”德克犹豫，“巧克力。”  
  
“选得好。”  
  
“你情愿忘记怎样走路，还是忘记怎样说英语？”  
  
“我能读英语吗？”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“那我选忘记走路。你情愿所有朋友认为你做了一件你没做的坏事，还是所有朋友不相信你做了一件你确实做了的好事？”  
  
“后者。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为那样的话，我还是做了一件好事呀，”德克闭上眼睛，“这问题好严肃，不要这么严肃啊。”  
  
“巧克力屋可是很严肃的，”陶德犹豫道，“你愿意和我做朋友——”  
  
“愿意。”  
  
“我还没说完。”  
  
“我知道，”德克笑了，“如果我向你隐瞒秘密，你还会跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“取决于是什么秘密。”  
  
“我要么不能告诉你是什么秘密，要么不能确定是否真的有秘密。”  
  
“我不知道，”德克有些垂头丧气，陶德改口说，“可能会吧。”  
  
德克在座椅后面盯着他，“如果我——干了一些——蠢事，你还愿意跟我做朋友吗？”  
  
“从我们认识开始你干的哪件不是蠢事啊，德克。要是你做了什么聪明事我反倒不知如何是好了。”  
  
“太伤人了。那如果是，丢人的事呢。”  
  
“我们也干了不少啊。”  
  
“陶德。”加入眼神接触后，这个游戏感觉就不一样了。德克仍旧在座椅头枕后面注视着他，长长的手指紧紧抓住座椅。  
  
“是的，我愿意。”  
  
“即使那很奇怪，即使那会让我们之间，暂时变得，有点不舒服。也有可能是永远。我也不知道。”  
  
“德克，我说了，我愿意。”  
  
沉默太久，陶德甚至怀疑德克睁着眼睛睡着了。他感觉不到自己的呼吸，午夜跟另一个人坐在车里，给他一种奇怪的亲密感。清醒，陪伴，世界近在咫尺。  
  
“德克？”  
  
“嘘。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我在鼓起勇气——算了，别在意。”  
  
“亲我吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“亲我。你是不是鼓起勇气准备干这个？”  
  
“不，”德克说，然后迅速改口，“是的。你怎么知道？”  
  
因为你像头横冲直撞的犀牛一样不小心，陶德心想。因为你就差亲口告诉我你暗恋我了。因为刚才十分钟里你一直盯着我的嘴唇看。不过他没有说这些，而是：“侦查工作。”  
  
“啊，好吧，很好。学得很快，我的——我的小——助理。”  
  
又是一阵沉默。德克望向车背后漆黑深邃的夜空，若有所思。陶德礼貌地等待着。  
  
“怎么样了？”最后他开口问道，“勇气鼓好了没。”  
  
“还没有。”  
  
“要不你坐后边来吧。”  
  
“好，好的。”德克别扭地缩起手脚爬到后排，经过好几个高难度的杂耍动作肾上腺素飙升，差点掉出车外。最终他坐到了陶德身边，呼吸粗重，目视前方。  
  
“你刚才可以——直接开门的。”  
  
“我不想碰到湿草地。”  
  
“行吧。”  
  
沉默良久。“那什么，你愿意这辈子永远穿一件痒得要死的圣诞毛衣还是——”  
  
陶德气得直接扭头吻上德克，稍微用了点力，终于让他闭上了喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 


End file.
